


Whiskey and you

by BaneKicksDavid



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Drunk Sex, Floor Sex, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Neediness, from yabu of all people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaneKicksDavid/pseuds/BaneKicksDavid
Summary: “Come on,” he said, brushing a hand along Yabu’s shoulder. “If you get a little drunk you know my place is closer and you can sleep with me.” He snapped his jaw shut, hoping his friend couldn’t see the stiffness of his jaw.





	Whiskey and you

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? I love YabuHika. They're one of the first pairings I loved in the fandom, and I always come back to them when I want to write fic.

It wasn’t a question but a command. Words chosen carefully after long consideration but were threatening none the same.

“Don’t let me drink too much tonight.” 

Hikaru was tipsy having raced Yuto to cram as many drinks into their systems after their practice ran a little long. He could still hear the serious tone in Yabu’s voice, but his words chose to ignore it.

“Come on,” he said, brushing a hand along Yabu’s shoulder. “If you get a little drunk you know my place is closer and you can sleep with me.” He snapped his jaw shut, hoping his friend couldn’t see the stiffness of his jaw.

Yabu’s presence was as suffocating as ever, his mere existence a drug for Hikaru. Little kisses in their youth that had set him down a path of no return. He wanted to remember the taste, the feeling of Yabu’s lips on his, but the occasional secret girlfriend forbid him from returning to what had once been. He kept it hidden. He kept it safe. It was better this way. He didn’t want to have his heart broken more than it already was. 

“Oh, sure,” Yabu said. He signaled for the bartender and placed his order. “Still, make sure I don’t get blackout drunk then?”

“That’s easy,” Hikaru said. He removed his hand from Yabu and went for his own drink, clinking glasses with Yabu. “Don’t follow my lead.”

He felt like he was a teenager again, getting drunk for the first time. How it had just been him and Yabu locked away in Hikaru’s bedroom in the dead of night, playing silly party games. How he had dared Yabu to kiss him like they did in their juniors’ days, and he did. Yabu pulled him close and kissed him sweetly, but their alcohol clouded minds begged for more. Hikaru still remembered something hard being pressed into his hip, and how the two of them had woken up the next morning, heads pounding but wrapped in each other’s arms. 

They weren’t doing any dares or games but seeing Yabu cut loose from his usually serious image and smile was nice. He wanted to reach over and claim that smile as his own, feel it wash down his body and warm him to the bone. His body craved it, but his alcohol clouded mind wouldn’t allow him to take action, reminding him there were other people and other members besides the two of them there.

They talked about everything and anything that came to mind. They were in their own little world that no one could break into. Not Yuto, not Yamada, and not any random girls that flirted a little too heavily in their direction. They only needed each other and their drinks. 

Yabu touched him sweet and kind, his hand lingering on Hikaru’s leg far longer than should have been allowed. His smile drew Hikaru in, and the more he consumed the more his will to sink lower into his own passion tried to ruined him. He felt nothing but love seeping out from every pore.

“Come on, let’s go home,” he said, rubbing Yabu’s back when the other man started to sway in his seat. He didn’t need Yabu puking all over the bar and causing a scene for Friday to swoop in and publish on the front page.

“Yeah,” Yabu stuttered.

Hikaru paid for both of their tabs, wincing at the price, but handing over the yen the same. He was the drunker of the two, but Yabu was more of a lightweight and alcohol always hit him harder.

They stumbled their way home. Train after train. They stopped at each station to make sure they were headed in the right direction in their state, Hikaru’s eyes always being drawn to the English on the signs, his heart dropping when he couldn’t read it. A moment of realization calmed his racing heart when he noticed the familiar kanji hiding close by.

“I had fun,” Yabu said. He nudged Hikaru’s shoulder with his own. “I can’t wait to sleep with you tonight.”

Hikaru bit his lip and nodded along. In hindsight, it hadn’t been the best phrasing.

“Come on, let’s get you inside and a glass of water,” Hikaru said. He fumbled with the lock a few times before managing to crack it open. 

They stumbled a few times, Yabu crashing into him and nearly causing both of them to go tumbling down to the floor. The door caught them, Hikaru’s back pressed firmly into the wood as Yabu stuttered an apology. 

“I really shouldn’t have drank this much.” One of his toes was caught on his shoe and Hikaru knelt to help Yabu get it off.

“Let’s get water and go to sleep,” Hikaru said.

He padded down the hall, turning on a few lights here and there to light their path. Better to know where their feet were landing than for it to be a surprise.

He turned a little to ask if his friend was hungry. Hikaru had perfected the art of drunk cooking after years of coming home a little too inebriated when it happened. A quiet “fuck” filled the air before a heavy weight was on his back, pushing them both to the ground.

For a skinny man, Yabu weighed a ton on Hikaru’s chest, their legs mashing together. He was so close. The warmth of his breath swirled around Hikaru’s face, caressing it in all its glory.

“Hikaru?”  
  
“Yeah,” he breathed out, trying to keep himself from imagining things past what they were. How the hardness in Yabu’s pants was his wallet and nothing else. 

“This isn’t your bed,” Yabu said, as if it was the most innocent thing in the world.

“No, you tripped,” Hikaru said. He could feel his heartbeat quicken the more they lay there. He wanted to get up, to brush himself off and go about what they had been doing, but Yabu showed no signs of moving.  
  
“Oh,” Yabu said, blinking. “Hikaru?”

“Yeah?”

Yabu leaned in closer and any sense of normalcy was thrown out the window. He wanted to push Yabu off of him and tell him to stop fucking around. Even if he confessed his hidden feelings, it would be better than being teased like this. 

“Your lips are really red,” Yabu said, his lips barely forming the consonants. He tried to brush his fingers across Hikaru’s lips but he nearly collapsed further onto Hikaru’s body. 

“I suppose,” Hikaru said. He could feel his heart breaking out of his chest. The rumbling clouded his ears and he could hardly hear a thing as his blood shot through his body, following the path of the bullet train. “I’ve been wrapping my lips around shot glasses all night.”

“Oh,” Yabu said. His eyes never left Hikaru’s lips, and he licked his own. “Wrap them around mine then.”

No matter how Hikaru willed his body to move, but it refused to listen. He could only stay still as Yabu brushed his beautiful lips against Hikaru’s own, trying to coax Hikaru into kissing. He hadn’t felt them in so long, since before Daiki turned twenty, and they still felt right against his own.

“Kiss me back,” Yabu said. He had pulled back just enough so he could speak against Hikaru’s lips.

“I can’t,” he swallowed.

Yabu leaned back further. “Why not?" 

He knew the reasons. He would regret it in the morning. He didn’t want a pity fuck. He didn’t want to be the only one that had some sort of emotional investment. He didn’t want his heartbroken.

“Hikaru,” Yabu hummed, kissing him soft and sweet. He tasted like the expensive liquor and lemon. “But I love you, and you said you’d sleep with me.”

“How do I know you won’t forget everything in the morning?” Hikaru asked. He wanted so badly to pull Yabu closer and smash their lips together, but he had to be sure.

“Because,” Yabu grinned, running a hand up Hikaru’s thigh, oddly skillful, until he slammed his hand back down to the floor to catch himself from falling again. “You haven’t seen how I look at you when you’re not watching.” He leaned closer, lips dangerously close to Hikaru’s ear. “I’ve wanted to fuck you for a really long time. Let me.” 

It wasn’t a question or a suggestion. It was a command. One that Hikaru was willing to follow, Yabu’s words making sense to his inebriated brain. He could let loose for one night, couldn’t he? He could give into the fantasies that surrounded him. This was the moment to live in, wasn’t it? 

“I want your shirt off,” Yabu said, tugging at Hikaru’s shirt. “Too much clothing. I want to see you.”

“Open your eyes then,” Hikaru said, laughing.

He helped Yabu finagle his shirt off, but it got caught on his chin as Yabu leaned down to kiss him once more, tongue begging Hikaru to let him in. He only sighed and parted his lips, letting Yabu kiss him however his drunk brain wanted to. Hikaru let himself be pulled along with Yabu’s desires as they mimicked the ones he had held dear for so long.

Hikaru’s fingers trace the lines of Yabu’s arms, the thing wiry muscle so breakable until his touch, yet it held him firmly above Hikaru’s body. He followed the lines up, tracing the small muscles of Yabu’s back, and sighing into the kiss. 

He felt everything. Yabu’s thighs as they slid between his and how Yabu broke their kiss for a second to fully remove Hikaru’s shirt from his body before meeting his lips once more. The world around him went black for a moment and he groaned as Yabu’s chest caressed his for the first time. It promised a good time, and all the moments that followed would be as sweet as this.

Something hard brushed Hikaru’s thigh, and he broke the kiss, burying his face in the crook of Yabu’s neck. He knew what that was, and the physical need shooting through his body was too much for him to even begin to handle. His dreams were coming true, one where he opened himself up and allowed Yabu to take what he wanted from him. As long as Hikaru came he didn’t care what happened to his body in between.

Yabu’s eyes turned to Hikaru body, and it was as if Yabu was seeing him for the first time. Not as a friend or a life long coworker, but someone that lived for the other person. A person that built their entire world around their partner and only wanted them to be happy for the rest of their life. Yabu gazed upon him as if they were true lovers and not too people kissing on the floor of Hikaru’s apartment. 

But his eyes quickly turned hungry, his fingers sucking away Hikaru’s remaining will to say no and replacing it with the desire for ‘yes’ to be one of the few words he spoke. Yabu’s hands felt like they belonged on Hikaru’s body, already knowing the places that drove him insane with needing to be naked and Yabu deep inside of him.

“I want to see more of you,” Yabu said, his eyes dark. His fingers were already on the button of Hikaru’s pants and working them open.

He shivered as Yabu exposed him to the room, and he could feel a blush take over his cheeks as he watched Yabu looks him over once more. He should feel more ashamed being completely naked before his crush, cock hard between his legs, but he could only think of what was to come. How he wanted Yabu’s fingers and, more importantly, what he wanted to follow those fingers.

“Beautiful,” Yabu whispered. His fingers trail over the dips and valleys of Hikaru’s chest. The light touch enough to make sparks appear before Hikaru’s own eyes, and he couldn’t hold back the moan that follows. “Turn over. I want you from behind.”

He didn’t want to keep Yabu waiting, those eyes expectantly watching him as he moved to his hands and knees. A firm hand pressed his head and chest into the floor, only relocating it whenever Hikaru stopped trying to straighten his arms.

“Good boy,” Yabu said, running a hand over Hikaru’s buttocks. He squeezed lightly, pulling a nice moan from Hikaru. “Like that, don’t you? You’ll like what I’m giving you later even more.”

The tear of a package filled the air before a slick finger teased his rim, and Hikaru grasped at the floor under him. Close, so very close. He wanted it inside him. It would lead to another and another until the ache filling his body would dissipate into pleasure.

“You’re tense,” Yabu said. His finger slid in but not without its fair share of resistant. “You don’t do this very often, do you?” His free hand slapped the floor behind Hikaru’s head so he could lean closer to Hikaru’s body. “Were you saving yourself for me?” he hissed. 

It wasn’t that he was saving himself for Yabu. There had been other partners. People he had thought he had loved. Ones that swept him off his feet and made him think the feelings he held dear were love and eternal happiness. Every time he sat himself down, compared the feelings he had with the ones he held onto for Yabu, the former never was stronger. It was always Yabu and had always been him.

He tried to keep breathing through the preparation, but his mind kept wandering to the sensation of Yabu’s fingers in him. How his other hand massaged his lower back as Yabu’s fingers continued to invade his body. His own body sucked them in further, longing for them to be something more concrete rolling into his ass. 

When Yabu finally pulled his fingers out, Hikaru could feel a layer of sweat already forming, his hair sticking to his forehead. He’s ready. He knew it, and Yabu did as well. He wanted to feel like a filthy animal from the way that they’d fuck. 

Yabu’s slick cock slid between Hikaru’s ass cheek, so close to entering him but so teasing. Yabu was thicker than he imagined, a cock ready to burst, and Hikaru ached to have that beautiful cum dripping from his ass. With every roll of Yabu’s hips, the more he craved it. He wouldn’t have be able to survive the night without feeling it. 

He’s not too proud to beg, moaning Yabu’s given name so the other boy recognizes that play time is over. Hikaru needed him.

His hands clawed at the floor as Yabu entered him, Yabu’s breath coming out in gasps as his slick cock pushes past the last resistance of Hikaru’s body. Each gasp went straight for Hikaru’s cock, and he bit firmly into his lip to keep himself from moaning from every little twitch.

Yabu finally bottomed out, and all movement ceased. No matter his frustration from not being fucked, Hikaru knew he needed this break. Every fiber of his being rejected Yabu being nestled between his cheeks except for one, a little voice that wanted Yabu to move. The pit of his stomach wanted its pressure to increase, for his cock to get a little relief, and the only way it could accomplish it was by Yabu fucking him.

A short, shallow thrust is the first thing that hit him, and Hikaru pressed his forehead into the floor, his eyesight spinning. It was so small, so minor, but the anticipation of what was to follow burned through him.

Yabu quickly picked up the pace, thrusting slow and deep into Hikaru’s ass as his mouth whispered dirty things into Hikaru’s ears. Words of how he was such a slut and his body only craved his cock, words sober Yabu would have blushed at if they had been uttered by Hikaru’s own mouth.

His liked this filthier side of his friend. One that made his every being want to worship Yabu, and he wanted to hear more of it. Those savory words that made Hikaru thrust his own hips to meet Yabu’s and make the other man moan.

A warmth hovered over Hikaru’s back as Yabu covered Hikaru’s body with his own. Those beautiful gasps filled his ears as Yabu’s speed continued to build, thighs slapping into the back of Hikaru’s. Their sweat covered skin slid against each other as their moans mingled together, words becoming less frequent the higher they climbed towards the peak of their orgasm.

Hikaru needed his release. It was too close for comfort, and Yabu wasn’t coordinated enough while drunk to get him off. He reached a hand between his legs, stroking himself in time to each of Yabu’s thrusts before he spilled himself all over his hand, pulling Yabu down with him as he fell.

A sweet kiss was pressed between his shoulder blades before Yabu pulled out, his cum dripping from his weeping cock. He was still dressed, pants and underwear pushed down just enough to free himself to fuck Hikaru.

“Let’s…get you cleaned up. Yeah?” Yabu said. He stumbled to his feet, catching himself on the wall laughing. “We need to do this again when we’re sober. I love you.”

The words bounced off Hikaru’s ears, his only thought being a bath before crashing on his bed to sleep away the impending hangover that loomed above him.

He let Yabu lead him to his bedroom, having known the way from sleeping over after nights of heavy drinking. They had sometimes shared the bed together, waking up curled in the other’s arms, but it had never progressed as far as Hikaru wanted it.

Hikaru started walking towards the bathroom when Yabu grabbed his wrist, maneuvering him towards the bed so he was sitting on the edge.

“What are you doing?” he forced out. Yabu kept inching forward, pushing Hikaru further and further onto the bed. “Kota, stop messing around. I need to clean up.”

“I’m helping you clean up,” Yabu hummed. His face moved closer to Hikaru’s crotch. “I want to taste you.”

He blacked out at the first touch of Yabu’s tongue touching his rim.

* * *

Hikaru woke the next morning to a pounding headache and a warm hand brushing through his hair. The sheets covered his naked form, keeping himself from being exposed to the cool morning air as he blinked the sleep from his eyes.

“Good morning.” A kiss was pressed to his temple, soft and sweet, and Hikaru had to keep his jaw from dropping open.  
  
“Wha-what are you doing?” he asked, pushing himself up so he could get a good view of the person lying beside him.  
  
“What do you mean?” Yabu asked, far too innocently.

“You…you remember what happened?” he asked.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Yabu asked. He brought Hikaru’s face closer to his, so he could kiss his cheek. “I finally get to sleep with the man I’ve been in love with for a year. Of course I’d remember everything.” He brushed a thumb against Hikaru’s cheek before his eyes widened and his hand dropped away. “Unless…unless you don’t feel the same.” 

Hikaru rolled on top of Yabu so he was straddling him, lips reaching down to claim Yabu’s for his own. “I’ve tried to keep it hidden,” he said. “For so long. So very long.” He cupped Yabu’s face in his hands. “Ever since you kissed me for the first time after our first Ya-Ya-Yah concert. I’ve been yours ever since.”

“And you’ve been mine,” Yabu said. He wrapped his arms around Hikaru’s neck and pulled him down for another kiss. “I’ve got plenty of those to make up for lost time.”

“Then let’s start,” Hikaru said, claiming Yabu’s lips again until hands began to slip further down their naked bodies.

 


End file.
